Two Fools One Love
by RandomWriter3658
Summary: Yuki and Tsukumo run into some trouble on their way back to the mansion and Tsukumo is mortally wounded by Reiga. Yuki struggles with how to tell Tsukumo how she feels as he lays dying and she tries desperately to save him. Will he survive? Will he be able to return her love? Rated M for a reason. Violence, blood, and adult themes. Most Uraboku characters involved.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Uraboku or any of the content therein. This is merely fanfic imagined and created by yours truly. Please enjoy but BEWARE! MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!_**

**_Now, please enjoy :)_**

Yuki sighed as she walked down the street back towards the mansion, staring at the stones passing by under her feet. She and Tsukumo had gone to run a few errands in town, allowing them fresh air and a little time away from the sheltered safety of the mansion. She looked up as a gentle hand came to rest on her shoulder, smiling tiredly up into soft golden eyes:  
"I'm alright Tsukumo-kun, you don't need to worry."

He returned the small smile, shaking his head:  
"I'll always worry about you Yuki. You're always putting yourself in danger for others and you refuse to say anything to anyone if you're hurting or need some help...It's not fair that you have to carry such a heavy burden yourself..." Yuki opened her mouth in protest as she was truly just a little tired, pausing as Tsukumo tensed. He quickly pushed her behind himself as he turned, pulling Knell from it's sheath: "Yuki...run." Four large Duras faced them, blood-red eyes focused on the small girl. Tsukumo blinked as the largest stepped forth, a vast difference between the three demons becoming apparent. He swallowed nervously as the largest snorted, power emanating from it in unbelievable waves. Someone had tampered with the lower leveled demon.

Yuki shook her head as he spoke, trying to step up beside him. He roughly pushed her away, his tone pleading: "Yuki, please go. I can't handle all of them and protect you. Go find the others!" Yuki froze, staring in disbelief. Tsukumo, one of the calmest and most capable people she knew was afraid? She glanced back at the demons uncertainly before sprinting off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Tsukumo stared down the beasts before him, raising his gun slowly. The smaller two stepped past the largest, growling menacingly at him. He quickly dodged as they leapt at him, firing two rounds into each before rolling back to his feet. They shattered into a million pieces, blinding him momentarily. He grunted as the third Duras appeared out of the remnants of it's comrades and slammed into him, losing his grip on Knell as he tumbled to the ground. He raised his arms defensively as the Duras clawed and bit at him, kicking up at it's sensitive underbelly. It howled in pain as he broke several of it's ribs, falling off of him as he lurched forward. He drew the small cutlass he had hidden in his coat, driving it into the demon's head. It jerked once before exploding into a mound of dust.

Tsukumo stood up, wiping blood from his face as he stared warily at the last and strongest Duras. It seemed to smile at him, it's features suddenly changing as it began to tremble. He took a step back in surprise as large black wings broke through the demon's hide, completing the transformation:  
"Oh no..." black dragons were among the strongest of the lower class Duras, often controlling other demons. They were incredibly strong.

The Dragon hissed at him, stepping forward. Tsukumo caught a gleam out of the corner of his eye, glancing quickly to the side. Knell lay in the grass no more than 10 feet from him, ready and waiting. He glared back at the Dragon who had also noticed, his heart hammering in his chest as the dragon spoke:  
"Go ahead little Zweilt, pick up your weapon...If you can." Tsukumo dove as the dragon roared, wrapping his fingers around the familiar handle as large talons slammed down on top of him. He gasped as they dug into his flesh, aiming up as the foot closed around him. He fired twice into the underbelly of the beast, struggling vainly as he was pulled off the ground. He fought to stay conscious as the dragon squeezed the life out of him, aiming beneath one of it's gleaming talons. He fired the gun, taking in a breath as the dragon screeched in pain and he was released. He flipped as he dropped more than 40 feet to the ground, preparing for a hard landing.

Tsukumo screamed as a wall of cold, bitter energy slammed into him, sending him careening into the side of a building. He fell limply to the ground, using the last of his energy to roll out of his fall. He lay motionless on the ground, his vision blurred as every part of his body began to hurt:  
"Very good Tsukumo. You seem to have improved since our last meeting." Tsukumo felt his blood run cold at the sound of the familiar voice above him, his vision suddenly all too clear. Kanata- no, Reiga- stood above him, an amused smile playing around his lips. The dragon landed next to him, baring it's blackened teeth at him as it favored his wounded foot:  
"Damn little brat! Does he even know how long it takes for talons to grow out?" Tsukumo grunted in pain as he struggled to his feet, holding Knell in his left hand as his right dangled uselessly at his side. Reiga chuckled as he looked him up and down, frowning slightly as his empty black eyes met Tsukumo's determined golden orbs:  
"That same look as before...so fiery and fierce...It pisses me off." Tsukumo gasped as Reiga's hand was suddenly wrapped around his throat in an iron grip, dropping Knell as he tried to pry those merciless fingers from his air supply. Reiga smirked as the guardian struggled, raising him off the ground: "I'm going to break you...you and your pathetic heroism." Tsukumo cried out as he was flung away, nearly blacking out as went through a nearby tree and into a fountain, spitting out water as he tried to sit up. He looked up as there was a blood curdling screech, unable to flee as the dragon's foot descended upon him, wrapping around his torso. He was once again hauled up into the air, higher than before where he was released, falling horizontally towards the ground. Reiga suddenly appeared beside him, floating:  
"See I you can roll out of this, Zweilt." Tsukumo had no time to react before Reiga's brought his leg down on him in a bone shattering kick, plummeting to the ground helplessly.

* * *

Yuki burst through the doors to the Twilight Mansion, breathing heavily as she looked around. Touko and Hotsuma looked up from where they sat on the couch playing poker, quickly rising as they noticed her panicked appearance:  
"Yuki? What's wrong?" She ran around frantically, finally locating her katana:  
"Tsukumo is fighting four Duras 10 minutes from here and I think he'd in trouble, one of the Duras didn't seem like a normal one-" Yuki froze as Tokou cried out, quickly going to her side as she fell to her knees: "Touko-chan whats wrong?" her friend breathed heavily, obviously in pain:  
"Tsukumo...He's hurt." She got up, running to the door: "We have to hurry!" Hotsuma yelled for Shusei who immediately appeared, nodding as the tense atmosphere explained everything:  
"Can you take us there Yuki?" she nodded, bolting back out the door to help their friend.

Yuki tried desperately to calm her raging nerves as she ran, her heart beating wildly. What if Tsukumo didn't make it through this alive? She hadn't even had a chance to tell him how she felt and now he was fighting for his life-no, hers- and she was helpless to do anything but run away.

Angry, worried tears stung her eyes as she ran. He had to be alright.

* * *

Tsukumo tried his best to relax his body before hitting the ground to minimize as much damage as possible. It wouldn't have helped.

Tsukumo screamed as he slammed into the ground, feeling his spine break as it met hard earth. His impact had created a large crater around him, his own blood quickly beginning to soak into the damaged road. He stared numbly up at the sky, his body beginning to shut down due to the damage it had suffered. Where was Yuki? Did she even make it to the house?

He smiled slightly as his sister's voice filled his head, scolding him for being so reckless:  
_"Damn it Tsukumo! Why can't you be more careful? I need you alive and the way you're acting is just asking for a death sentence. And stop eating all that sugar, it's bad for your health."_

He almost laughed at the thought but his lungs didn't seem to be functioning properly. He winced as he tried to cough, nothing but bright red blood spurting from his mouth. He managed to take in a small breath, staring blankly at the dark figure approaching. This probably was the end for him. Tsukumo felt a small tear trickle down his cheek as another face filled his thoughts: Yuki. She'd always been so gentle and kind, never caring for herself in the least when it came to the battles they had fought. She was even more reckless than he was. He felt his fingers twitch as he tried to reach out and touch her smiling face, a sudden sadness filling him: he would never see the one who he secretly loved again. His whole existence in this life and past lives had been to protect her. Now it would end at the hands of the Demon King and he would never be reincarnated...and he would never have a chance to tell her how he felt.

Reiga laughed triumphantly as he approached the dying Zweilt, grabbing his torn shirt as he pulled him closer:  
"That's it...That's the look I wanted..." Tsukumo barely felt more than an itch as Reiga scraped his nails over his face and throat, letting his eyes flutter closed in resignation:  
"Tsukumo!" Tsukumo's eyes snapped open as a familiar, welcome voice called his name, a small kernel of hope blossoming within him. He tried to call out to his sister, tried to tell her to stay away but the only thing that came out was more blood. Reiga growled, rising to his feet, pulling the wounded man with him:  
"You girls and a bad habit of getting in the way of unfinished business." Tsukumo choked on his own blood as he dangled limply from Reiga's grip, unable to move. He closed his eyes again, concentrating as he reached out to her with his God's Ears:  
_"Touko...can you hear me?"_

_"Tsukumo! Are you alright? Yuki told us you were in trouble!"_ He spit out the blood that had welled up in his mouth and throat, unable to resist as Reiga dragged him closer towards his comrades. A sudden panic filled him: they didn't stand a chance, and if he got Yuki...

He reached out to his sister again, prepared for his end:  
_"Touko...I don't think I'm going to be able to help you anymore..."_ He was met by silence, then a barrage of tears and angry outbursts:

_"No! Tsukumo you can't die, I need you! How do you expect me to continue on if you're not here! Don't say things like that! We'll save you-"_

_"No Touko...My spine is broken, I have a collapsed lung, and I think I may have damaged my heart...It's too much for Yuki to heal and I don't want her to try, it will only kill her...I'm sorry but this is it. Will you do me one last favor?'"_ He could hear her sobs as he and Reiga approached, his heart breaking as those sobs echoed throughout his head:  
_"Anything...anything..."_

_"Good. I want you to get Yuki back to the mansion and behind the barrier...Can you do that? Once you get there you should be safe. Is Luka with you?"_

_"N-No...Tsukumo-"_

_"Shh...Find him as quickly as possible, have Yuki summon him. Please do as I ask...okay?"_ Another small whimper reverberated throughout him:

_"Okay..."_

_"Touko?"_  
_"Yes?"_

_"I love you."_ He broke off their connection as she screamed his name, tapping into the last source of energy he had left.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki blinked as Touko fell to her knees again, sobs racking her body as she screamed her brothers name. Hotsuma and Shusei looked at each other in alarm, then back to the two figures approaching. They nodded at each other, pulling weapons. Yuki drew her sword, also trying to step forward before she was stopped by a trembling hand:  
"Touko let me go!"

"N-No...I'm taking you back to the mansion..." Yuki stared down at her incredulously, stammering:  
"Wh-What?" Touko rose to her feet, dragging Yuki with her as she retreated:  
"We're gong back to the mansion whether you want to or not. Don't try to resist me or I'll knock you out and drag your ass back there myself." Yuki ripped her hand away, standing firm:  
"Touko! What's gotten into you? Tsukumo needs our help-" She stopped talking as steady tears fell down her friends face, her eyes dead and empty:  
"We are helping Tsukumo...this is the last thing he asked me to do...and I'll die before I fail to fulfill his last request. Now, please..."

"Do as she says Yuki. Shusei and I will save Tsukumo." both girls looked up at the two boys wide-eyed:  
"Hotsuma-kun you can't! Reiga will kill you both!" Shusei smiled back at them, shaking his head:  
"It's alright, just go. We'll be fine. Luka's on his way." Yuki paused. Luka was coming? Wasn't he supposed to be at some Demon summit thing? Luka was the only one who knew that she liked Tsukumo and had pledged to stand by her side no matter what she decided to do or who she decided to love. She nodded slowly, taking Touko's hand again:  
"Alright...Please be careful. Come on Touko." she ended up leading her friend as they sprinted back to the mansion, glancing over her shoulder one more time as she once again ran from the problem, ran to save her own life instead of those she loved.

_Tsukumo...please be alright_

* * *

Tsukumo tapped into the last source of energy he had: a small tattoo on the back of his neck just below his hairline. He grunted with effort as he reached up, gripping Reiga's arm. He'd had the doctor tattoo him with a special type of curse mark designed to hold a small burst of energy for situations like this. The only down side was that he would be rendered completely immobile and defenseless for hours after using it. Not that it would matter after this.

The Demon King raised an eyebrow as the warrior gripped his arm, irritated:  
"Really? You still have energy to move? No matter, you'll be dead soon anyway-" Reiga screamed as the Zweilt gave one last powerful jerk, feeling the energy he'd gathered well up in his shoulder, separating his arm from his body as the boy pulled away. He stumbled backwards as blood poured from the severed appendage, glaring menacingly at the boy: "How dare you..." he reached for Tsukumo, jerking back as a sword arched down towards his head:  
"Don't even think about it asshole." The one called Hotsuma stood before him in a defensive position, shielding Tsukumo from his view. Hotsuma's partner Shusei stood by his side, glaring at him daringly. Reiga shook his head, holding up a hand to stop his dragon familiar from advancing as it started forward. The dragon growled in frustration, hissing venomously:  
"How dare you harm the Master! You will pay dearly for your folly fools!" Hotsuma rolled his eyes, kicking the appendage towards them:  
"Yeah yeah, like we haven't heard that before. Take your scaly ass home already, we won't let you finish off our friend." Reiga chuckled, picking up his arm:  
"Indeed it seems as if we will have to retreat for today to reattach my arm. Take care boys, and do say hello to Yuki for me. It seems we didn't get to chat at all today though all the play." Shusei sighed in relief as Reiga turned and disappeared through a portal, lowering his weapon:  
"Thank god..." He quickly knelt beside Tsukumo, checking his pulse: "Hotsuma..."

"I know I know...He doesn't look like he's gonna make it this time..." he carefully picked up the dying boy, sprinting towards the mansion.

* * *

Yuki paced nervously as the clock ticked rhythmically, glancing over at Touko. When they'd arrived at the mansion she'd sunk down on the couch, Knell held loosely in her hands. The gun had been left laying in the dirt, abandoned by it's owner. She stared at it expressionlessly, tears streaming steadily down her cheeks. It had been ten minutes already and they weren't back...

Both girls snapped to attention as the door opened, her heart sinking heavily as only one tall figure entered:  
"Luka? Where are the others?" he shrugged, wiping a speck of blood from his face:  
"I'm not sure. I ran into more Duras on my way here. What happened?" Yuki felt like the room was spinning. Luka hadn't gone to help Hotsuma and Shusei?

She quickly grabbed her katana, racing for the door. Luka intercepted her, wrapping an arm around her waist:  
"Stay here. It's too dangerous for you out there. Besides, I just got word from Shusei." At that moment the doors burst open, admitting three men:  
"Quick, get the doctor." Hotsuma never slowed as he continued to the back of the house where the household emergency room was, yelling back over his shoulder: "Luka, I need your help!" The demon sighed, following the two men as they rushed to save their friend:  
"Yuki." She jumped up, nodding:  
"Yes I know, I can come right now-"

"No." She stopped as the tall Opast turned to face her, sadness dulling his silver eyes: "Under no circumstances are you to follow us back into the emergency room...Do you understand?" She faltered. She wasn't allowed to help? She shook her head angrily:  
"No! I have to! I'm the only one who can help him-" She stopped as two small, lithe arms wrapped around her, peering back over her shoulder. Touko spoke quietly, no life in her voice:  
"Luka's right...You can't help him...It's what he wanted..." Yuki felt her heart throb. Tsukumo didn't want her to save him? That's what he wanted? She bit her lip, pushing Touko away as she sprinted after Hotsuma and Shusei:  
"Well that's not what I want!"

* * *

Shusei looked up as Yuki burst into the room, blocking her view:  
"Yuki, you need to leave-"

"No! I'm not letting him die like this..." she pushed her way past Hotsuma as he opened his mouth to protest, stumbling in shock. Tsukumo lay motionless on the table, a long incision running the length of his chest, his ribs cracked open. He looked like a sick, twisted experiment gone wrong:

"wh-what-"

"It was the only way to get to his damaged lung and heart...Please Yuki, just go-"

"No!" Shusei grunted as he was thrown back by the barrier that Yuki threw up, banging against the unbreakable wall as she placed her hands over Tsukumo's failing heart:  
"No! Yuki stop! Stop!" she took a deep breath, blocking out all noise around her. She concentrated on the task before her, letting her powers touch the damaged organ. Immediately she felt her heart begin to ache, struggling not to cry out as it developed into a full blown unbearable pain within her. She blinked as Luka appeared before her on the other side of the barrier, his eyes pleading:  
"Please Yuki...stop...you can't save him..." she gritted her teeth against the pain, tears falling down her cheeks:  
"Yes I can...and I will...he doesn't get to go like this...not before..." she sobbed once, her powers increasing with the sudden well of emotion: "Not before I get to tell him I love him."

* * *

Tsukumo opened his eyes. He was lying in the shade of a tree, soft grass tickling his face. He sat up, looking around in confusion. Hadn't he been fighting Reiga? He looked down at himself. No wounds. He shrugged, laying back down. It was warm here and he felt like taking another nap was a good idea. Tsukumo closed his eyes, sighing contently as a warm breeze flowed through his hair.

_"No! I'm not letting him die like this!"_ He blinked. Was that Yuki's voice?

_"It was the only way to get to his damaged lung and heart...Please Yuki, just go-"_ Shusei?

_"No!"_

Tsukumo quickly got to his feet, looking around in confusion. Where were they?

_"No! Yuki stop! Stop!"_ Tsukumo gasped as his head suddenly throbbed, images racing through his mind. He fell to his knees, eyes wide. He had been fighting Reiga...and then the demon had left...and Hotsuma had carried him to the Mansion's ER...and then...

_"Please Yuki...stop...you can't save him..."_

_"Yes I can...and I will...he doesn't get to go like this...not before..."_

Tsukumo froze. Yuki was trying to heal him. He got up, looking around wildly. He was dead and she was going to kill herself bringing him back. He had to stop her. He spotted a door at the bottom of the hill he was on, sprinting towards it.

* * *

Yuki sagged in relief as Tsukumo's heart started beating more regularly, the large tear that had been there before now completely healed and functional, along with his damaged spine that was now whole again. She nodded in approval, placing her hands over his damaged lungs. She gasped as he sputtered, blood spewing everywhere:  
"Tsukumo!" He opened his eyes, trying weakly to push her hands away:  
"S-Stop..." she shook her head, pouring all of her energy into her hands:  
"No! You can't leave me now..." Tsukumo coughed up more blood, his body refusing to move due to lack of oxygen. Yuki whimpered softly as a new pain erupted in her chest, willing the lungs to heal. Luka stared in horror from outside the barrier as his Yuki suffered through the healing process, clenching his fists. Why was she always so kind?

She sagged in relief as she finished the lungs, grabbing a large syringe. She steeled herself mentally before piercing the left lung, drawing out a large amount of blood. She did this several times to both lungs before Tsukumo drew in a long, deep breathe, hands shaking as she dropped the syringe. Tsukumo coughed harshly, the last of the fluid in his lungs coming out:  
"Stop! Please..." he weakly grabbed her wrists, trying to push her away. She began crying, her whole body trembling:  
"Tsukumo...Wh-why are you stopping me? I-I...I don't want you to die..." he struggled to form words, finally just tapping into her mind:  
"I don't want you to hurt so much because of me! Just let me go!" Yuki cried even harder at his words, clutching his cold hands desperately:  
"I-I can't...Tsukumo...I..." she looked down at him sadly, leaning closer: "I love you." Tsukumo's newly repaired heart skipped a beat as Yuki gently pressed her lips to his, his chilled body heating up a degree as he was flooded by a sudden warmth. Yuki loved him?

He was still frozen in shock as she pulled away, his hands slipping from hers as she moved to replace his cracked ribs and close the incision on his torso. He watched her, still dazed as she began the agonizing healing process, sweat trickling down her forehead as she concentrated on the wounds. He groaned in pain as they began healing over, unable to stop the overpowering blackness that swept over him, forcing his eyes closed.

Yuki cried out in relief as the last millimeter of the wound closed, struggling to stay on her feet. She sighed in resignation as the barrier around her fell, unable to keep herself up right and maintain it at the same time. Immediately two strong arms broke her fall, pulling her into a warm embrace:  
"Enough Yuki, he'll be fine now..." She nodded weakly, her whole body aching. Luka carefully passed her off to Shusei, turning back to the injured Zweilt: "Take her to her room and keep a careful watch...I'll finish up here." Shusei nodded, caring her silently to her room. Yuki mumbled incoherently as she was forced away from Tsukumo, pushing against the man holding her:  
"No...Go back..." Hotsuma sighed as she wiggled pathetically, pinching the small cluster of nerves on her shoulder:  
"You're going to kill yourself. Stop it." Yuki gave a small jerk before falling limp in Shusei's arms, her head falling back against his arm. He sighed, looking disapprovingly at his partner:  
"Hotsuma...You're always so rough." The taller man snorted, kicking open her door:  
"Somebody has to be firm around here..." They laid her carefully on the bed, staring worriedly down at her small weak form.

* * *

Tsukumo slowly opened his eyes, struggling to sit up as Luka began spreading a healing salve over the rest of his wounds, hissing in pain:  
"You shouldn't try to move quiet yet-"

"Yuki! Is she alright?" The Opast glanced up from his work with cold eyes, the room's temperature dropping a degree:  
"Fortunately for you she'll be fine..." Tsukumo slowly relaxed, looking over at the demon sadly:  
"Luka...I'm really sorry...I can't seem to be of any use to Yuki anymore. I only get hurt and then she has to heal me...I'm sorry I couldn't do what you asked me to." Only three days ago Luka had asked him to take care of Yuki since he would be gone at some kind of Demon summit. He'd failed to do the one thing the Duras had ever asked him to do.

Luka sighed, applying gauze pads as he spoke:  
"It's alright...I know as well as any how Yuki can be. You're not entirely to blame. Also..." Tsukumo felt his breath catch as Luka's silver eyes locked on his own, reflecting an emotion he'd never seen from the Opast before; jealousy. "She loves you. It would break her if you died."

Tsukumo blinked, the reality of the past few hours events suddenly all to real. That's right. Yuki had kissed him, told him herself that she loved him.

Luka finished bandaging the rest of the Zweilts wounds, slowly rising as he pulled a small vial from his pocket:  
"Drink this. It's an Opast healing draught, it'll help you regain your strength faster." Tsukumo graciously took the medicine, squeezing his eyes shut as the vile liquid poured down his throat. He coughed loudly as it burned it's into his system, nodding at the demon:  
"Thanks..." Luka sighed, an amused smile playing around his lips:  
"You act as if your not even remotely suspicious of the things I give you. What if that had been a poison?" Tsukumo shrugged, smiling genially at the demon:  
"I'm not suspicious of you at all. You're our comrade and I trust you. I can't say the same for some of the others but that doesn't mean I have to act the same way. You've saved me on more than one occasion. I think that warrants some respect." Luka stared down at the young man incredulously as he spoke, nodding in a silent thanks before turning to leave:  
"By the way, you should give Yuki a few hours to recover before going to see her..." Luka slowly turned back towards him, glaring at him: "And if you two do decide to have sex be gentle with her or I'll kill you myself." Tsukumo felt his mouth drop open and the demons bluntness, a faint blush tinting his pale cheeks:  
"R-Right...of course..."

The demon nodded, closing the doors behind himself.


End file.
